Megaman Zero: Requiem of memories
by FzX
Summary: The third part of my Megaman trilogy. After the events of Megaman Axl, long time after it, the resistance receives a call from Ground Zero. And this will trigger a series of events revealing the truth about the Eurasia crash site, Zero's past, and the Mav


Megaman Zero: Requiem of memories

Main theme: "Digging up our corpses" by DevilDriver

Hello there. Thanks to the idea of Prjt WAR in his review for "X: Rondo of blood", about Zero remembering. I decided to make it a trilogy. I just finished Megaman Axl, and this will complete the trilogy.

For a little synopsis of what the third part of the trilogy will be. Time has passed since the return of Dr. Weil and the destruction of Omega, and the truth about Zero. The resistance is still trying to settle diplomatic solutions with Neo Arcadia, but these end up in failure. Suddenly, a help call from the independent country of Ground Zero calls for help to the resistance.

The resistance goes to help, and within Ground Zero, a character from the past makes his return. But, Dr. Weil is still on the loose… and as he discovered something important in the area of the Eurasia colony crash site, he schemes the perfect plan for "Zero's true awakening"

In the end, in a battle of peril and dark memories, love and friendship will prevail.

And characters from the memories of both past and present will determine the outcome of the fate of the world.

Chapter 1. – Diplomatic solutions

A few months have passed since that then. The whereabouts of Dr. Weil are still unknown…

But still, the resistance leaded by Ciel is still trying to reach peace. Thanks to the Ciel system, they have not to fear about their survival. But still, after the temporary alliance between the resistance and Neo Arcadia, the resistance hopes on the day when Neo Arcadia gives them the chance of joining forces in a new world.

As always, the metropolis of Neo Arcadia was crowded as a lost Eden, trees and nature everywhere. But still, a dark side behind it. As the selfish humans of Neo Arcadia only think of themselves.

A small transport came from the forest. It was a small car. The driver was wearing a resistance uniform. As it approached to the main gate of the metropolis, it came to a stop. The side door opened as a blonde young woman with a pink uniform came, followed by a cloaked man with a hood.

The two approached the main gate as one of the drones of the gate approached to them.

Drone: Hold it! You are with the resistance, are you not?

Ciel: Yes. I'm Dr. Ciel. I wish to speak with the council of Neo Arcadia about some negotiations.

Drone: I'm afraid we can't. Our programming will not allow us to give you access to the city. You have to leave the perimeter in 20 seconds, or we will be forced to use physical for…

Harpuia zipped behind the drone as she grabbed his neck. Harpuia was the leader of the four guardians of Neo Arcadia, which are the leaders of the 4 main armies of Neo Arcadia: The air force, navy, military army and stealth division.

Harpuia: And I'm letting them in. Do you have a problem with that soldier?

Drone: No ma'am.

Ciel: Harpuia… always cold hearted towards your men.

Harpuia: I'm afraid Fenrir isn't responsible enough for his army. Anyways, what do you want? What do you want to have come to Neo Arcadia?

Ciel: I have come to establish a diplomatic solution to our conflict: A way to use the Ciel system for the good of both Neo Arcadia and resistance.

Harpuia: Fine. You may talk to them. Follow me. And this is?

Harpuia looked at the hooded man. He looked quite mysterious…

: I'm a resistance ambassador… nice to meet you miss.

His tone was very familiar… like an old rival…

Harpuia: Anyways, let's go.

They followed Harpuia to a transport. The transport flew through the gigantic metropolis to the central building: The council house. As they followed Harpuia, they entered into a big dark room. A single spotlight highlighted one of the council members.

Council member: So, we were waiting for you Dr. Ciel.

Ciel: I knew you were. You know what we're here for.

Council member: Yes… an alliance for both sides and the good use of your Ciel system… we have been thinking about it…

Ciel: You are aware that the system will not be used for military purposes. It is designed to be a reliable energy source for the good of both sides: Both Reploid and human. Not to create weapons of mass destruction like Dr. Weil planned to do.

Council Member: We still have to thank you for helping out with that issue. But still, that doesn't mean we're gonna cut any slack for you Mavericks.

Normally the word Maverick meant a Reploid or human corrupted by the Maverick Virus, but after the drama and confusion caused by the infection and non infected ones who were evil, the word Maverick now meant anyone who opposes Neo Arcadia.

Ciel: As we said before, we are not Mavericks. We are just fighting for our own survival like you do.

Council Member: Enough! We shall see an answer. Harpuia! Take them away!

Harpuia: Yes sir.

Ciel: You'll see that by forming the alliance, we shall reach new peace, think about it councilor.

The three of them headed outside. Harpuia took Ciel and the ambassador to a guest room as she headed back to the council room. She kneeled in the darkness as the leader spoke.

Council member: Let our words be heard Harpuia. Tell Dr. Ciel that there's no deal. Even without the Ciel system, we will reach peace without the alliance of the Mavericks. That would be going against the principles of the creation of Neo Arcadia.

Harpuia: Yes sir.

Council member: And, you may do as you please with them.

Harpuia: …

Harpuia stood up in the darkness reaching the light of the hall. She headed to the room where Ciel and the ambassador were.

Ciel: How did it go?

Harpuia: They refused as always. And, you have to leave Neo Arcadia immediately.

Ciel: That's weird… you would normally kill us in the act, but you're letting us go.

Harpuia: Don't take it personal, and leave.

Ciel: Is… about the time when we helped you? When Dr. Weil ruled Neo Arcadia and attacked a human residence district. You were wounded, and no one was there to help you. You have to admit it; we helped you and fixed you like new. And now, you're letting us go for that favor. Am I not correct?

Harpuia: Just be grateful that I'm being merciful and leave.

Ciel: You know you feel like it. You know we are not Mavericks.

Harpuia: ……

Harpuia stepped out of the room… as she walked down the hall; there was a group of drones on the door. Harpuia walked over the commander of the group as she whispered.

Harpuia: ……… Kill them…

The group moved towards the door as they blew it. Ciel stood behind the cloaked ambassador as a green light came from the smoke of the explosion. The cloaked ambassador had a green saber, and he was slashing the incoming drones.

Harpuia: That saber? You are not an ambassador!

: Of course not.

The ambassador placed his right hand over his left shoulder and removed his cloak. As the flying cloak uncovered him, a body mostly made out of red and black revealed. With long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. With a sapphire crystal and a strong look.

Harpuia: Zero!

Zero: Let's say that I'm more like a bodyguard.

Harpuia: Attack with all you got!

Drones: Yes ma'am!

The drones aimed their guns. And as they fired, Zero used his saber to deflect the shots. And rushed to them and sliced them up. Then, backed away with Ciel.

Zero: I told you that this was going to be rough.

Ciel: And this is your idea of a pacific solution?

Zero: I call this some rough negotiations.

Ciel: You got me there.

Zero: Damn, they're too many…

Ciel: What do you suggest?

Zero: I say we're to have a splash!

The two of them turned around facing the big window to the outside lake. They ran as Zero drew his Z-Buster firing against the glass. The energy bullets made small holes on the glass, especially in a circumference.

Zero: Hang on!

Zero braced on Ciel tight as he turned to use his shoulder to break the glass and jump away from the room to the lake. The two of them fell as Ciel took a deep breath. They dove on the water as they tried to swim away underwater.

A small group of marine units arrived to stop them. And with Ciel there, fighting was barely possible…

Suddenly, a small torpedo destroyed one of the units, and machinegun fire destroyed the other one. The lights of the submarine turned on facing on Zero and Ciel as a air lock entrance came upon them. They got inside, and when they were inside, they ran to the cockpit. Ciel quickly took a position on one of the terminals.

Ciel: Glad you came in time Cerveau!

Cerveau was the technician of the resistance. Something like this had to happen, so it was his idea to use his new submarine.

Cerveau: Glad to see you two alive.

Cerveau turned around with a thump up.

Zero: Takes us out of here!

Cerveau: You got it!

Cerveau quickly took over the controls and sped up heading to an underwater passage. They got away.

Later, Harpuia faced the dusky sky as Fenrir came over.

Fenrir: Hey Harpuia. I heard what happened.

Harpuia: So?

Fenrir: Is not your fault they got away.

Harpuia: Hmph…

Fenrir: Hey, you feel like you owe them, right? Not to blame. I feel the same thing too… since Dr. Weil played with master X's mind, and we fought to help Zero, I think we're up to the same thing, but with different perspectives… Don't you think?

Harpuia: Seeking a same objective… crap…

Harpuia turned around heading back inside the building.

Hours later, the submarine arrived to the dock of the resistance. As the access opened, Cerveau, Ciel and Zero came out. There was a small group of resistance members waiting for them. Some of them were the little Perroquiet and Menart.

Menart: So? How did it go?

Zero: They are still refusing…

Perroquiet: Don't worry Mr. Zero, I know they will understand someday.

Ciel headed to her room as she took the jacket she had off. She laid on her bed as she tried to catch her breath from the chase.

Ciel: Damn… that hardheaded council… as times get worse, they close themselves even more…

She leaned over to the left trying to relax, and there was a familiar face on her sight. It was a girl Reploid with a white stuffed bunny. She has mid long blonde hair, and her name was Aulette.

Aulette: Hey Ciel. I heard how it went.

Ciel: Yeah…

Aulette: Don't worry Ciel. Things are going to get better. At least Neo Arcadia is losing power.

Ciel: Maybe…

Aluette left the room leaving Ciel alone. She took a deep breath as she looked in her breasts for something… it was a golden pendant. A circular pendant. She pressed the little button and the lid opened revealing a soft tune and two photos. The first one was of Ciel and her parents when she was very little. And the other one was of Ciel at her young years, with a young male Reploid with a cross scar on his forehead and light brown hair. As she looked at the picture, she muttered in sorrow.

Ciel: I miss you… so much…

The Reploid definitively had been in her life in a very important way. Friendship? Love?

Zero: Who's that?

Zero was behind Ciel, Ciel turned around closing the pendant in a rush.

Ciel: Zero! For how long have you been there?

Zero: Just came, but you looked so distracted to hear me.

Ciel: Really? "Drools" I'm such an idiot.

Zero: So, who's the guy?

Ciel: He… he was someone… very important to me…

Zero: I see… what happened to him?

Ciel: He died. A long time ago.

Zero: I'm sorry…

Ciel: It's okay. Because he's the one who knew where you were Zero.

Zero: Huh? The one who knew where I was?

Ciel: He… just to tell you, he was a very close friend to you in your past life.

Zero: Someone very close to me? Besides X? Now that you say it, I have been dreaming about those times… they seemed blurry, but I was able to see X… And memories rushing by… and a third hunter… I remember him in an elevator… and a balcony… I remember some words…

Ciel: Maybe those are your old memories with him.

Zero: But, also, I have some nightmares…

Ciel: Nightmares?

Zero: Like… I am in a space shuttle… and then, I launch… something happens to me… like intense pain in my head… I crash… but I survive… only to find slaughter in the world… and… and I feel something from the inside of me… like a wild calling… calling for me… and then… suffering… grief… and sorrow… and cry…

Ciel: Zero…

Zero: I still don't know about it very well… but I hope it is just a dream. Because it feels so real… past memory? Or a vision of the future?

Ciel: There are many things we don't know about you yet, but I'm sure it's just a dream.

Zero: I hope so…

Ciel: Anyways, t has been a rough day. I think I need some sleep.

Zero: Okay. I'll check around the perimeter.

Ciel: Good night Zero.

Ciel: Good night Ciel.

Zero left the room as Ciel turned the lights off resting on her bed… as she tried to sleep, she though about Zero's dream…

Ciel: In a space shuttle… crashed and survived… and then slaughter in the world… then grief… pain… and sorrow… It matches the history records of the Sigma Virus outbreak… Just like X told me… does this means… that Zero is finally remembering his past life?

Meanwhile, in darkness, a dark figure stood watching a monitor… the coordinates were set for the place close to the Ground Zero village… the Eurasia colony crash site… He was analyzing the crash site… and grinned as the info came on the screen.

: Just as I expected, the history records were right. Then if my plan works, Zero will have no choice but to truly awake, and it will be my chance to reach evolution… He he he…

X and the Mother Elf flew through the skies, and they felt the sudden rush of dark energy…

X: Can you feel it?

Mother Elf: Yes…

X: We better investigate… I have a feeling the greatest event of our history is about to begin…

And a cloaked figure stands on the mountains near Ground Zero… He also feels the energy…

: So you found it… if it happens, then I'll have no choice but to interfere again… I just hope… Ciel is ready to face the truth of both Zero… and me…


End file.
